


Supermarket Sweep

by Wibble



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibble/pseuds/Wibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea to do a series of one shots with John and Sherlock, which were basically snapshots of days from their lives together. <br/>Obviously throughout they will be together and in love and what have you. This is the first one to see how it goes and if it flows then more will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Sweep

“I don’t see why you had to drag me with you, that’s all.” 

“Nobody forced you out of the flat.” 

“You’d have just pouted all night,” Sherlock sighed.

“We’re doing an entire weeks shop, it’s unreasonable to expect me to carry it home alone,” John replied.

“Fine. Don’t argue, I’m here now.”

“You started it.” 

“I did not.”

“Yes you did,”

“John, stop, we are not twelve.” Sherlock flipped him a coin and John caught it. He rolled his eyes, making sure Sherlock saw him do so, then inserted the coin and took a trolley.

They made it to the fruit aisle without incident.

“Bananas,” John said, examining a bunch.

“You know they’re picked green,” Sherlock said.

“Mmm.”

“Because that is when they are ripe, so the greener the bunch, the fresher and the longer they will last.”

“Yes, but I want to eat one tonight, not buy it and wait a week before I can enjoy them,” John replied. “Or they’ll go off.”

“Yes, but then you can make banoffee pie. The bananas need to be slightly off for that.”

“I know.” 

“Bananas are grown in over one hundred and seven countries, they are native to South and Southeast Asia,” 

“Sherlock.” John warned.

“They come from the flowering plants of the genus Musa,”

“Sherlock for God’s sake!”

“What?” 

“Not every single outing has to result in you being an insufferable know it all,” John sighed and put the bananas down, choosing a greener bunch which caused Sherlock to smirk, smugly.

“I’m merely stating some facts.” 

“There is no need, not every single time we go out.” John snapped. “So shut up or I will shove this green banana right up your arse.”

John walked away from him before stopping, turning and stalking back.

“And you will not enjoy it.” He snapped before throwing the bananas into the trolley.

Sherlock continued to smirk. He carried on shopping at a leisurely pace knowing he’d find John in the frozen dessert section at the back of the store.

Such domesticities were brand new to him, so he filled the trolley with things he saw John eating on a regular basis. And plenty of tea.

Sure enough when he turned into the aisle there he was. Leant against the chips, potato waffles and wedges freezer, tub of mint choc chip open in one hand and a spoon in the other.

“Did you just happen to have a spoon on you in case of an ice cream emergency?” He asked, stopping the trolley in front of him.

“I always carry a spoon with me.” John replied dryly. 

“You do?”

“Yes. Especially since you and I started doing this sort of thing together,”

“Really?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. These outings usually result in an ice cream emergency.” John said. He took another scoop and put it into his mouth.

“Are you aware that ice cream contains –”

“Don’t!” John stood up and snapped the lid back onto the tub.

“John, I am joking!” He smirked, that annoying, adorable smirk.

“I don’t need to know what’s in my food or where it comes from, I just want to eat it, okay?” 

“I apologise for making you eat so much ice cream.” Sherlock said, wiping the smirk away.

“Well,” John hesitated before slipping an arm around his waist. “Luckily for you I adore ice cream.”

“And luckily for you, I adore John Watson.” He replied, and set a gentle kiss on the top of John’s head.


End file.
